


Merry Christmas Baby

by BakeySama9



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, F/M, I PROMISE HE IS THERE, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Unprotected Sex, ghostbusters - Freeform, ghostbusters smut, i swear Winston is there, ray stantz is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader is nervous to go to a friend's Christmas party, as she knows Ray Stantz will be there. They've had a connection ever since they first met, so reader is unsure about their feelings. Little do they know, it's going to be a wild Christmas party.Word count: 2547Warnings: Drinking, Smoking and Unprotected sex.READER IS FEMALE
Relationships: Ray Stantz/Original Female Character(s), Ray Stantz/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Merry Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beneathstarryskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/gifts).



It felt odd to go to a Christmas party. You were excited regardless, but you knew Ray was going to be there. The few times you met and spent time together, there was an immediate attraction. It had been so long since you’ve had a connection with someone like that, and you weren’t sure if you liked it or you were terrified of it.

Nevertheless, you would go to the Christmas party being held at a mutual friend’s apartment. She had been pining after one Dr. Spengler, so naturally she was going to invite the rest of the Ghostbusters. No doubt, she was also going to invite some other high profile members of the city, seeing as she had those connections.

You spend an inordinate amount of time in front of the mirror, making sure you look good. Once you’re done with your hair and makeup, you put on a velvety red dress with black trim. On your feet, you decide on cute strappy heels. If you were going to make an impression, tonight would be the night.

  
  


You arrive at the party, and your friend Audrey answers the door. She’s clearly already tipsy and she’s got mistletoe in her hand. She waves it on top of both of you, so you chuckle nervously and give her a peck on the cheek.

“(Y/N)!!!! I’m so glad you could make it.” She slurs her words a little, but she’s not black out drunk yet. She pulls you into the living room, and she begins introducing you to various people. It’s not a big party, but you’re glad to see Ray anyway.

Once he sees you, he smiles sheepishly but does not move from his spot between Dr. Venkman and Dr. Spengler. Audrey on the other hand, goes right for Dr. Spengler, who seems mildly amused by her antics.

“Sooo, Egon, what’s up?” Audrey asks him, and he just chuckles and shakes his hand. She leads him into the kitchen, and he follows her. This is your chance to make your move. 

You shyly walk over to Dr. Venkman and Ray, both of whom are looking at you. Dr. Venkman makes a big show of being smug and checks you out. Ray just smiles at you, which almost beckons you towards him.

“Dr. Venkman, Dr. Stantz. Good to see you both,” you try to keep it professional, but you’re finding it hard.

“(Y/N), you’re looking good tonight.” Venkman says with a wink. You’re a little disgusted by his comments, but you smile politely.

“Nice to see you again, (Y/N) (L/N).” Ray says, smiling sweetly. You can’t help but grin.

“It’s nice to see you too, Ray.”

There’s a silence that falls on everyone before Audrey comes out of the kitchen, shouting something about shots. You raise an eyebrow, but decide to go take some shots. Audrey pulls you in closer, whispering in your ear.

“I’m pretty sure Ray likes you,” You’re a little shocked by her forwardness.

“Oh yeah, how do you know?” you ask, eyeing her curiously. She nods her head in Ray’s direction, and you notice he’s staring at you. He’s still got that sweet smile on his face, but you’re sure he’s just trying to be polite.

“It’s nothing, Audrey.”

Everyone gathers into the kitchen, and you all take some tequila shots. Audrey cheers as she finishes hers, gathering the courage to kiss Dr. Spengler. He’s taken off guard, and he pulls away. His face is beet red. No one really says anything, but there are a few chuckles.

As everyone finishes their shots, Audrey begins serving up more drinks. It’s a sangria, which you aren’t the most fond of, but you decide to drink it anyway. The alcohol has gone a bit to your head and you feel a little wobbly on your heels.

In the living room, you remove your shoes and massage your feet. The couch is comfortable and you're in the right position to watch the old Christmas movie that’s playing on the TV. It’s not long before Venkman has made his way towards you, sitting on the couch and wrapping his arm around your shoulder. You spot Ray, who looks a little tense.

“So, (Y/N),” Venkman starts. “How have you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been good. How about you, Dr. Venkman?” You hope to cut the conversation short. Despite not believing Audrey’s claims, you do want to get closer to Ray. Hopefully, you can get a little alone time with him.

“You smell really good,” Venkman whispers in your ear. You shudder as he’s so close and you can feel his hot breath on your neck. You get up slowly, excusing yourself.

In the bathroom, you hold onto the counter and calm your breathing. Sure, Dr. Venkman was attractive, but he was coming on way too strong. You didn’t want to lead him on and for him to think you were interested.

Finally, you emerge and see that Dr. Venkman has another woman in his arms. She’s giggling at his dirty jokes, and he has a knowing look on his face as he eyes you. You look over to find Audrey or Ray, but neither of them are in the room right now. 

You decide to look around the apartment, admiring the immaculate decorations that Audrey’s put up. She has a real knack for decoration. She’s a real artsy and creative type, so it’s not surprising to say the least. As you near one of the bedrooms, you can see a beautiful tree all set up in the corner. You’re entranced, so you move closer to it. It’s gorgeous. The lights are twinkling and you are mesmerized. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” you hear a voice ask. As you turn around, you’re happy to see Ray.

“It’s gorgeous! Audrey has good tastes.” You reply, and he smiles.

“Yeah, she’s always been that way, huh?”

He moves closer to you, and you can smell the alcohol on his breath. You giggle because you know he can probably smell it on you. He smiles sheepishly as he procures a cigarette.

“Do you mind? I’ll open the window.” Ray asks shyly.

“No, I don’t mind. Could you bum me one?”

He gets you a cigarette and he opens the window slightly. Ray gets closer, cupping his hands around both your cigarettes as he lights them simultaneously. You relish in the fact that he’s so close.

“I’m glad to see you.” he confesses and you smile.

“I’m glad to see you too.”

The conversation moves to general topics of work, hobbies and current events. You both feel like you could talk to each other for hours and never get bored. It’s like you were both of the same wavelength. 

Once you both finish your cigarettes, you feel a little empty. You didn’t want this moment to end, and you just wanted to stay with Ray in this room. The alcohol races in your veins, giving you a little courage.

“Don’t hate me for this,” you mutter before you lean in to kiss him. He’s a little surprised, but he doesn’t pull away. If anything, he pulls you in a little closer, though his hands are shaking slightly.

“(Y/N),” he breathes as you pull away. “I didn’t think you liked me like this.”

“What gave you that impression?” you ask, giggling softly. Ray’s cheeks are pink and he’s not sure where to put his hands. You gently place his hands on your hips. He gains some confidence and pulls you in for another kiss.

You both naturally start moving towards the small bed in the room, and Ray pushes you onto it gently. His kisses are wet and hot, and you peer over to check the door. It’s closed, and you hope it’s locked as well. But on the other hand, you don’t care. You just want him so bad right now.

A moan escapes your lips as Ray leaves little love bites all down your neck. You push yourself into him, grinding your hips. There’s an obvious hardness in his pants, and this furthers your arousal. His hands bury themselves in your hair as he continues to bite and kiss your neck.

“I’m sorry if this is too forward,” Ray stops for a moment to catch his breath.

You shake your head, “Oh god no, this is perfect.” You can’t believe you just said that. It slipped out of your mouth. Ray smiles at you, catching your lips with his. His tongue slides into your mouth slowly, making you savor the taste of tequila and cigarettes.

His hands busy themselves with your dress straps and he slides them down your shoulders. For a moment, he caresses your shoulders and kisses your neck once again. You’re in heaven and you just want to cry out, but you know there are other people in this apartment.

  
  


You push Ray off of you gently, allowing you both to catch your breath. He smiles curiously, looking at you confused. You slide off the bed, getting onto your knees. Suddenly, it all clicks in Ray’s head. His breathing becomes more shallow as you teasingly unbuckle his belt at a snail’s pace. You want this to last as long as you can make it last.

“(Y/N), please.” Ray pleads, and you unzip his fly. With quick movements, Ray lifts his hips and you pull down his pants and underwear.

You grab him softly but firmly in your hand, and he begins to harden as he lets out small moans. He knows he needs to be quiet, but he’s having a hard time holding back his moans as you lick up and down the shaft. He tastes so good.

“You taste good,” you purr as you wrap your lips around the head. You allow your cheeks to hollow out as you bob your head up and down. You can feel the saliva dripping down your chin to his balls, and Ray inhales sharply. He’s fisting the sheets and groaning softly.

“(Y/N), you’re amazing.” he praises you, bringing one of his hands to your hair. He gently tugs as you take more of him into your mouth.

You feel his cock hit the back of your throat and you swallow around him. Ray bites back a moan, gripping your hair tighter. You know he’s loving every moment of this. As you start a steady pace, you can feel Ray’s thighs tense as the pleasure becomes too much.

You release him with a pop, and he shivers. His hands let go of your hair, and instead he strokes your hair. You smile up at him as you stroke his length.

“Get on the bed, sweetheart.” He beckons, and you slink up next to him. He’s so quick to push you back, this time he’s not as gentle.

His hands are calloused and rough, but they feel amazing on your sensitive skin as he begins undressing you. His pace is slow and tantalizing. Ray leans in to capture one of your nipples in his mouth, and it’s not your turn to bite back some moans. You can feel the wetness pool between your thighs.

“Oh Ray…” you breathe. There’s a moment of silence from the other room, which causes you both to stop. Then the party starts up again, and Ray continues his affections.

His fingers curl around the waistband of your panties and he quickly pulls them off of you. Ray smirks at you, and you’ve never seen this side of him. As he lowers himself down your body, he leaves wet kisses in his wake. It feels so good, and you can’t help but rub your thighs together to try and relieve some sexual tension.

His large hands cup the bottom of your thighs as he nudges them apart with his head. You know what’s coming and you’re afraid you won’t be able to keep quiet. He gives you a knowing look before he places his hand on your mouth.

“You’re going to have to be quiet, sweetheart.” he explains, leaving wet kisses on your inner thigh. When he bites down, you moan into his hand.

“Good girl,” he praises, leaning closer to your slick entrance.

You want to pull on his hair as he purses his lips over your clit. With a few swipes of his tongue, you’re in pure heaven. He’s a master at this, and he knows it. He’s not cocky about it, but he’s doing everything in his power to keep you right on that edge.

“Ray, please.” you moan as his tongue begins flicking your clit softly. It feels so amazing, and you know you won’t be able to keep quiet for much longer.

Suddenly, he’s gripping your waist and pulling you in. His cock lines up with your cunt, and with one last nod to you, he sheaths himself fully within you. You struggle to bite back a moan as he bottoms out. Ray presses a kiss to your shoulder as he nuzzles himself into your neck. Everything feels so good right now, and you’re afraid someone’s going to walk in.

The thought of that alone is what is spurring you both along. Ray begins a steady pace, holding onto you as he thrusts deeply. He’s hitting all the right spots, and you can’t help but whisper naughty things in his ear.

“Fuck, Ray. You feel so good. You fuck me so good.”

He smiles sheepishly, but continues his pace. You know he’s getting really into the praises you’re giving him. His hands rub your sides as he picks up the pace, trying not to make the bed squeak too hard.

You bite down on your lip as he hits your G-spot. You tremble as he continues his deliberate pace, his cock sliding in and out deeply. You’re sopping wet and you can barely hold back the moans.

“I’m gonna cum,” you whisper. He smirks again, grabbing your hips so he can pull you even closer. This new pace and position cause you to see white as your orgasm hits you hard. Wave after wave of pleasure wash over you as you tremble and shake. Your legs wrap around him, and he’s grunting softly.

“Cum in me,” you plead. He’s a little surprised, but definitely pleased.

His hips rock faster now, and his thrusts become sloppy. He’s getting close to his climax, and his moans are needy and deep. Ray kisses you as you can feel him throb within you. He spills his seed deep inside you, filling you up with his warmth.

You both pull away breathlessly, smiling dopily at each other. He reaches over to brush your hair out of your face. You relish at the contact, nuzzling his hand softly.

“That was so nice,” he mutters. You nod, chuckling softly.

He helps you get your clothes back on, thinking about how his cum is definitely dripping out of you. This makes him smirk once more.

“So, do you maybe want to go out sometime?” he asks sheepishly as you're both dressed.

“I’d love to.” You agree. He gives you one final kiss as you exit the room.

You can’t help the stupid grin that’s on your face. You know for sure that everyone can tell you’ve just had sex.


End file.
